Big Boy Drink
by Scotty1609
Summary: Human AU... little!Ludwig wants some beer, but bigbrother!Gilbert won't give him any. K plus for alcohol


**I do not own Hetalia. :*(**

**This is a little!Ludwig, bigbrother!Gilbert story! Don't like, don't read. Human AU**

* * *

Gilbert leaned back in his chair on the porch, closing his eyes and sighing happily as the warm summer sun beat rays down on his face. He had a cold beer in one hand, a wurst in the other. _Oh, yeah... Livin' the life, Mr. Awesome..._

There was chirping as Gilbird came and perched on Gilbert's head. The albino cracked open one eye, smirking at the bird, before closing his eyes once more. Laughter filled the air to the unfenced front yard, where land stretched for acres. Gilbert lived with his little brother, Ludwig, on the outskirts of Berlin. He worked in the city, and this was one of his days off (a.k.a., he skipped work that day).

Now, he could hear Ludwig's happy laughter as the young blonde chased around Astrid, a large Golden Retriever, and Blackie, a black Labrador, and Berlitz, a chocolate Labrador puppy. A certain happy shriek made Gilbert's eye open once more. He saw Ludwig lying down on the ground, being attacked with doggie kisses by Berlitz while Blackie and Astrid stood back, barking at the two as if laughing or chastising Berlitz. Gilbert closed his eyes again, not worried about his baby brother.

Ever since their father had up and disappeared for no apparent reason, the nineteen-year-old Gilbert had been left to care for his five-year-old little brother. While Ludwig was often serious, loving to read historical non-fiction books and all sorts of manuals, the child was helpless when it came to his dogs. Gilbert had first bought Astrid as a puppy for Ludwig when the boy was three, around the time that their father had disappeared. Then, Ludwig insisted that Astrid was lonely. So, Blackie came into their lives. A few weeks earlier, Gilbert had found an abandoned puppy in an alleyway across from the bar where he worked. He couldn't resist the big, black eyes, and had brought Berlitz home.

Another loud shriek echoed towards Gilbert, making him frown softly. "Ludwig, just push him off."

"_Nein_," the boy whined as he sat up, scratching Berlitz's ears as the dog continued to lick him. "I like it!"

"Then quit screaming. The neighbors'll think I'm killing you."

"We don't have any neighbors."

"... Whatever. Just quit screaming."

Ludwig pouted, but soon went back to playing fetch with his dogs. Astrid, the fastest, would grab the stick and then let Blackie chase her around for a ways before bringing it back to Ludwig. Berlitz would try to get the stick but repeatedly fell behind as he was so small and young.

Gilbert sipped his beer, but a sudden pressure on his gut made him spit it out onto his shirt, his eyes wide open. A grinning, sweaty Ludwig was sitting on his chest. "_Bruder_?"

"_Ja_?"

"Can I have a sip?" he asked, looking pointedly at the bottle in Gilbert's hand.

"_Nein_. You're too little. This is a big boy drink!"

"But I am a big boy!"

"Luddie, just 'cause you can sit on the big boy potty doesn't mean you can drink beer."

"But _Bruder_-"

"_Nein_. Stop it. You're annoying me and breaking my peaceful afternoon."

Ludwig sniffled, making Gilbert roll his eyes. "Luddie, you can't have any beer! I'm sorry, but that's how it works." Ludwig's teary blue eyes met his brother's ruby red ones.

Gilbert tried not to melt. He put his forehead against Ludwig's. "Tell you what, when you turn eighteen, I'll take you to a bar. You can have all the beer you want!"

"Promise, _Bruder_?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

"_Nein_."

"Huh?"

"My hands are full."

Ludwig giggled, making Gilbert smile at the cuteness. He kissed Ludwig's forehead. "Go on and play." _Need to tire you out for a nap..._

"Okay, _Bruder_! Oh, oh! _Bruder_, _Bruder_, _Bruder_-"

"_Ja,_ Luddie?"

"_Ich liebe dich_!"

Gilbert smiled softly, eyes softening as the boy gave him a toothy grin.

"_Ich liebe dich_, Luddie."

* * *

**D'aw... isn't Luddie sooo cuuuuute?**


End file.
